


We Can Make It Work

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Multi, aged up to teens, bill just wants to be loved, mike and stan want to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: Simple outlined sketches of two boys took up the space of the paper. Bill played with the pencil he held in his hand, switching it between his fingers while staring at the sketch. The drawing was of his two friends, Stan and Mike. He has taken an interest in drawing the two recently.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	We Can Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my wonderful amazing sunshine, @edgytozier on twitter. The prompt I got: omg wait I need a stanlonbrough confession one. like mike, Stan, and bill have been dancing around the possibility of liking each other but Bill‘s scared of one of them loving eachother more than him kinda thing I forgot what I was talking about

The room was filled with a soft glow, the reds and pinks that were washing over the walls were thanks to the setting sun. Bill was sat at his table, a pencil in his hand and a focused look on his face. On the desk in front of him was a mess of papers, but the one on top was the one he was currently working on. Simple outlined sketches of two boys took up the space of the paper. Bill played with the pencil he held in his hand, switching it between his fingers while staring at the sketch. The drawing was of his two friends, Stan and Mike. He has taken an interest in drawing the two recently. In fact he's already filled the majority of a sketch book with different drawings of just the two of them. Most people when seeing them would think it was someone just using their friends as inspiration, but that's not how Bill saw it. He felt guilty every time he started drawing one of them, but that was because his feelings for them were different than how a friend should feel about another friend. But he couldn't help it.

Firstly there was Stan, with his perfect curls, those soft brown eyes, and that signature calculated look. He couldn't not draw someone so perfect. There was so many things that drew Bill to Stan. But mainly he could not stop drawing Stan's hair. He loved the way it seemed to curl perfectly into place. How when the sun was in just the right place it would make Stan look angelic. His hair looked so soft, and all Bill wanted to do was play with it. But he can't so he draws and draws and draws.

But then there's also Mike. Sweet, amazing Mike, with those dark brown eyes, warm and radiant smile, and that knowing, almost wise, look that's often on his face. Whenever Bill drew Mike on his own he couldn't help but to draw two sketches of Mike's face. Showing the duality of that warm smile he loved so much and that wise look. The look that makes everyone want to listen to Mike, makes them trust him and whatever knowledge he has. Again Bill can't help himself, so he draws and draws and draws.

Bill bit his lip as he looked down at the sketch. In it Stan and Mike are sitting next to each other under a tree, with their sides and knees pressed against one another. This wasn't the first time Bill had drawn the two together, making them look cozy or like something more could be happening. It was the only way he could deal with his feelings. Well this and writing about it. But he enjoyed drawing more, because it helped bring all the images in his head to life. He honestly didn't know what else to do, because you're not supposed to love two people. _You're only supposed to love one person._ The thought made him snap the pencil in his hand. "Fuck." He mumbled throwing the now useless pencil in the trash.

Suddenly behind him Bill heard his phone go off. He stood from the chair and walked over to his bed grabbing the device. He unlocked it seeing a text from Mike.

_**Mikey** : Do you want to hangout?_

_**Bill** : Sure! I would love to_

_**Mikey** : Perfect, meet at the quarry as soon as you can?_

_**Bill** : Yeah, see you then Mikey_

_**Mikey** : See you then, Big Bill_

Bill grinned throwing his phone back on the bed. He quickly changed out of his pj's and into a simple baseball tee and putting on some shorts. He threw on his beat up converse and grabbed his phone on his way out of his room. Bill grabbed silver and started the ride to the quarry. On his way there he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he decided not to check it. It could wait until he got there.

It didn't take Bill very long to get there. He had the route there memorized like that back of his hand. He got off of silver putting it down on the ground and walking over to the usual place that the loser's hung out at when they were here. Sitting on the rocks Bill saw that Mike was already here, but he's not alone. Stan is sat next to him. Whatever they were talking about must be funny because Stan's head is tipped back while he laughs. And Mike had a giant smile spread on his own face. Bill stopped walking. The other two hadn't notice that he was here yet. So he watched, seeing the way they looked at each other. The light and warmth in their eyes that they had pointed at one another. The way they were sitting closely and seemed so content with the person next to them. It looked like something Bill would have drawn while he was home alone. The sight made his heart beat quicken. His throat became dry and his breathing picked up. Mike hadn't said anything about Stan being there too, had he? Bill pulled out his phone, seeing an unread message from Mike. He opened it.

_**Mikey** : Hey, is it okay if Stan comes too? Because I kind of already invited him as well... hope that's alright._

Well it had to be okay, because now all three of them were here. Mike glanced over finally noticing that Bill had arrived. "Big Bill!" He called and got up from his spot on the rocks. He walked over to the stunned brunet, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where Stan was sitting. Mike had him take the the spot he was previously sitting in before and sits down next to him, making Bill the one in the middle of the two. "I'm glad you were free to hangout."

"Me too, I'm really happy you're here Billy." Stan added. He blinked a bit, making his eye lashes flutter and Bill couldn't help but stare.

"Y-yeah, it's no problem. I wuh-wasn't doing a-anything anyways." Bill said with a small shrug. A soft smile found a way onto his lips. He was grateful that Mike had only invited the two of them. He loved the losers a lot, but sometimes it was nice to hangout in smaller groups like this.

"So, uh.. Bill," Mike started off, his tone was suddenly more serious and he sounded anxious. Bill watched as he played with his hands and looked down at his feet, something Mike often did when he was nervous. This change was sudden and it made Bill himself nervous. He bit his lip while turning his body towards Mike to give him more of his attention. Mike took a breath before speaking again, "Stan and I have been talking, and we uh kind of figured something out." Bill's stomach dropped. His mind went to the first bad thing it could, and that was that the two of them found out about his feelings for them. _One of them probably saw one of my drawings. Shit. Crap. They're gonna tell me they don't want to be friends with me anymore, god dammit._

"Wuh-what did y-y-you f-figure out?" Bill mentally cursed himself for the stutter.

"Well to start off, we both like each other." Stan chimed in. Bill's eyes widened as he turned around to look at Stan, almost falling off of the rock from how quickly he moved. That was not what he was expecting to hear. He looked back and forth between the two. His chest began to feel like it was closing in on itself. _Of course they would like each other.. Good for them._

"But we also both have feelings for you." Mike finished off. Bill moved even quicker to look at Mike fully after hearing those words. This time he did fall off the rock. Both Mike and Stan stood up, clearly worried. "Oh my god Bill are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine."

"Are you sure?" Stan asked, worry laced in his voice. Bill got up into a sitting position on the ground and nodded. Stan squatted down next to him looking him over, making sure he didn't cut himself when he fell. His hands were soft and warm against Bill's skin, making him smile softly. When Stan looked up into his eyes his brain rebooted and reminded him why he had fallen over.

"WAIT, you buh-both like m-me?" Mike and Stan nodded. "And each other? H-how?"

Mike shrugged while Stan helped Bill to stand up. "I don't know, but we know we both like each other, and we both like you. And neither of us want to be together... without you. That is if you feel the same." Mike explained, he got quieter towards the end of his sentence.

Bill's mouth dropped open. His eyes scanned the two boys in front of him. The two he had been pinning for over the course of several months. They were standing in front of him, telling him that they wanted all three of them to be together. He looked at Stan, with his soft brown eyes and perfect blonde curls. He had a soft smile on his face, but Bill could tell that he was also nervous. His left hand kept tapping against his left leg. Bill then looked to Mike, his deep brown eyes looked hopeful and he kept moving his hands. He would go from playing with them, to wiping his face, to putting them in his pockets just to take them out again. Mike couldn't stay looking at one place for long either, it would go from Stan, to the ground, to the lake, but it would always find its way back to Bill. Every time he smiled at Bill when they would lock gazes again. Bill knew he was taking forever to respond, but he just had to process.

"I-I d-don't know." Bill stated looking down. He wanted to tell them he liked them back, but he had doubts.

"Why?" Stan asked, his brow was furrowed.

"Wuh-what if we try and y-you guys find out th-that you d-do l-like each other muh-more th-than y-y-you... m-more than you l-like m-m-me." Bill's eyes felt wet. He was scared, everything that he wanted was right in front of him, but it couldn't be that easy. _Could it?_

Stan stepped towards him grabbing his hands. "Billy, we are both head over heels for you. If we didn't feel this strongly about you as we do for each other we wouldn'tt have asked. But we do, _I do_. I can't not imagine being with just you or Mike, it only feels right to me if it's all three of us. I know it's not normal, but I don't care, because I want to be able to call _you and Mike_ my boyfriends."

Bill let a tear escape sliding down his face. Stan wiped it away while Bill looked over at Mike, "Y-you feel t-the s-same?"

"Yes, I want both of you. What do you want Billy?"

"Want that too." Bill breathed out. The two boys in front of him both visibly relaxed. A massive grin formed on Mike's face and Stan's eyes lit up. Mike grabbed the both of them and pulled them into a warm group hug. Bill let out a laugh. It felt right being held by the two, it was warm and it was safe. _It was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finally finished all the one shots that I promised for Christmas lol


End file.
